


Date Night, or Lack Thereof

by Neyiea



Series: home is where you are [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Stephanie just has one little question for her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a bit of father daughter stuff. Stephanie continues to be the most precious daughter.

Stephanie had finished setting her homework up, all of the relevant sheets and notes spread out in front of her, and glanced up to look at the time. There was still at least ten minutes before Robbie would arrive so she let her gaze drift over to where her father was peeling and cutting sweet potatoes. 

“Trixie said that her parents are going to have a date night tomorrow.”

Sportacus pauses, eyes trailing up from his task to where Stephanie is sitting at the kitchen table and staring at him expectantly.

“That’s nice. It’s good to hear that married couples like to keep the romance alive.”

“They hired a babysitter for Trixie too, because they’ll be going out for the whole evening.”

Sportacus sets down his knife and leans his elbows against the kitchen island, meeting his daughter’s gaze curiously. “And?”

Stephanie sighs explosively. “Dad, are you and Robbie ever going to go on dates?”

“Robbie comes over for dinner all the time.”

“Those don’t count. I meant actual dates. You know…” She trails off, a little unsure of the specifics herself, then her eyes widen comically. “You do know, right?”

Sportacus somehow manages to swallow his laughter. It may have been a long time since he’d been seriously seeing any one, but he was acutely aware of what adults could do when they were together on dates.

“Robbie likes having dinner with us. With the both of us,” he says for extra emphasis. “And I like having him over. We have talked about maybe doing other things,” he adds quickly when Stephanie looks ready to protest, “but in the end this is what usually works out best. But that’s not to say that we’ll never take part in something a little more traditional.”

Stephanie deflates a little. “It just doesn’t seem like much of a date.”

“It’s what we enjoy, though.” Plus he does kiss Robbie before he leaves every time, so it isn’t as if nothing has changed since their relationship advanced. “Sometimes people just like to stay in and bask in each other’s company. We don’t really need to do anything fancy, being together is enough.”

She hums under her breath in a disbelieving manner. “But you can’t even hold hands because you don’t sit beside each other.” She perks up. “Would you like to switch spots with me at the table?”

Sportacus can’t hold in his warm chuckle this time. “That’s alright, but thank you for offering.”

“Well, if you change your mind just let me know.”

“I will.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Date Night (Or Lack Thereof)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373214) by [swagnushammersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith)




End file.
